Best Bully
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: Best Bully is about a girl that Kurt meets who soon becomes his best bully. She doesn't bully people like Kurt though... she bully's the bullies who bully people like Kurt. Lots of Kurt and Blaine luv! A.C.D.C isn't real... shes my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Best Bully

Chapter One:

I strut down the hallway; I always strut, with Mercedes of course. Unfortunately, my best girl wasn't here today, she was out sick. Before I knew it I was being shoved into a locker. By Karofsky, of course. "Sup, Lady Face?" he hissed at me. I was sincerely tired of him annoying my life. "Just leave me alone Karofsky," I tried to shake him. He was having none of it. "Where you running to, Lady Face?" his friends closed in on me. Before I could blink a girl I knew to be A.C.D.C had him up against a locker. "Why you gotta shove the little queer around Karofsky? I mean really don't you have bigger fish to fry?" she yelled in his face. Everyone knew A.C.D.C to be the bullies bully. She didn't bully kids like me, she only bullied the bullies. Even Santana was jealous of her extreme "Lima Heights" persona. I had never spoken to her, or cared to anyway, but at this moment, I loved her, dearly, truly couldn't thank her enough. I just HATE Karofsky. Soon enough she had chased him away, screaming "COWARD!" at him as he went. She turned back to me. She wasn't even tall or intimidating, but for some reason, she was tougher than the TOUGHEST of bullies. "Sorry I called you queer," I heard her apologize. "What… you… and… you're a girl… how do you… how do you do that...?" I managed to ask. Her lips curled into a grin. "It's called Lima Heights, it'll teach ya something about life," she said sounding very serious. "So does said Lady Face have a real name?" she asked in a rather humorous way. "Oh… ya… Kurt Hummel, otherwise known as Porcelain, Lady Face, Girly, Queer, Fag, Baby Gay, and Dolphin…" I rambled getting more and more upset with each name I said. "I see… I think I'll just stick with Kurt, how's that sound?" she said sounding very friendly. For such a mean, intimidating bully, she was a really nice person. "It… it sounds great," I said smiling. "Walk with me Kurt," she said putting out her arm so I could loop mine around it. "I see you walk with Mercedes a lot, and I can tell you miss her, so just pretend I'm her, huh?" she said. "Sounds great…" my lips curved into a smile. I'm no good at making friends… but I was pretty sure I just made one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "So why do they call you A.C.D.C?" I inquired. "Well my birth name had the initials A.C, when my adoption parents had the option to name me they made my initials my first name, then Demi, and my last name Cohlenn, so it's A.C Demi Cohlenn," she answered knowingly. "Oh, that's pretty cool, so you're adopted?" I asked. "Damn straight, oh I'm sorry bad analogy…" she mumbled. "No problem, Mercedes does it all the time, ha ha ha…" She seemed to feel better when I did that. "So… don't kill me, but can I just call you Demi?" I asked nervously. "Sure, go for it kiddo," she said playfully. She's really a lot nicer than she seems. "So you're not homophobic in any way?" I asked nervously. "Not at all, I love gay guys, they're like the best people to hang out with," she said with a goofy grin on her face. She had a pretty face. She had crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin lighter than mine, blonde hair, dark lips, naturally dark, no gloss or lip stick, and a demur nose like Quinn's. It was hard to understand why she wasn't a cheerleader or doing something… pretty… instead of shoving bullies around. She was rail skinny though… but she wore it well. "Oh… ya thanks, sorry I was just, well I'll say it, I was looking over you… trying to figure out which color scarf would accent you best… sorry for being such a typical gay," I rambled. "Ha ha ha, so… what color would accent me best?" a grin broke out on her face. "Soft blue," I spit out before I knew what I was saying. I joined her in laughing. The truth was it was funny. "So, you know, I was spying for new directions yesterday, and I saw the CUTEST guy. He grabbed my hand and we FROLICKED to his choir room, and he sang Teenage Dream, and for the love of Gaga Demi, it really felt like a teenage dream… I'm absolutely… awestruck?" I said questioning my vocabulary. "Aww! What's the lucky fellow's name?" she asked sweetly. "Blaine…" I paused. "You really are sweet you know… no one would know it… but you are…" I said hoping she wouldn't pound my face in for suggesting she was a softy. Instead she pulled me into a hug. I could of sworn I heard her say "Thank you Kurt, that's so nice of you," I couldn't even think for a second. She didn't pound my face in? There was something up with this girl. Where's the Lima Heights bully? I don't see one, all I see is a skinny, sweet, little blonde girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "So Glee, you're into it right, you sing and stuff?" Demi asked me. I didn't take notice to how she was oozing curiosity. "Yep, for sure, why? Are you considering joining?" I inquired in a playful, nosy, kind of way. "Actually, I am… I just don't feel like having to beat the crap out of an entire football team for slushying me…" She said it like it was nothing. To her, it probably wasn't much. She could kick the crap out of all of them twice, and the hockey team while she was at it. "You should do it…" I told her confidently. "I don't know if I'm a good singer…" she added. "Sing to me, go ahead, no one can hear you, we're alone," I smiled at her. She looked nervous, that's a facial expression I've never seen on her. "Courage…" I used Blaine's line. It was true, it always applies. _"Never mind I'll find, someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you two, don't forget me I beg, I remember you saying 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, eh ehh, nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they are memories made, who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste, never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you, don't forget me I beg, I remember you saying 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it hurts instead…" _She was a great singer, she sounded like Adele… but better. "So…" she said nervous still. "You, are, amazing, and I say that to no one but myself, because well, who doesn't love me, including myself, I certainly love me," I rambled. "Like seriously, you're better than Rachel, and Rachel's good," I added. She gave me a very confident smile. "I assume this means you'll be auditioning for the glee club, cuz, let's face it hon, you could take the football team and the hockey team, twice," I said in the most mock serious manner I could. "I guess…" she mumbled through a smile. "Mercedes is going to absolutely adore you, after we take you shopping… you need a new wardrobe…" I said subtly. "Really?" she asked. "Really," I said smiling. "You have a simply perfect figure, getting you clothes is gonna be a cake walk," I said. "Consider me your personal Barbie doll," she smiled. Done deal, you said it not me, you are now my personal Barbie doll… and my best bully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Blaine waltzed in with Mercedes at his side. He doesn't walk, he waltzes. He's just dapper that way. He can do that. Mercedes pulled me and Demi into a hug, since we had all already met. Blaine gave me a hug and turned to Demi. "So I assuming your Demi?" he said sticking his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand. "Ya, but you can call me A.C since that's my real first name. Or Demi, or A.C.D.C, but Kurt calls me Demi," she said while shaking his hand. "A.C is your first name?" He sounded extremely curious. "Oh ya, when I was adopted my adoption parents had to come up with a name for me, since my current initials were A.C they decided to make that my first name, since they didn't really know what my personality was to base a name on," she rambled in one breath. "That's actually really cool, I think I'm gonna call you A.C.D.C, just because it sounds awesome," he smiled his big goofy smile that I loved so much. We all sat down. Breadsitx…. You sincerely make me wish there was more restaurants in Lima. Blaine, Demi, Mercedes, and I were out to dinner there. The food was greasy… I couldn't help but look at it in disgust. It was slowly becoming awkward. So apparently Mercedes and Demi had taken it upon themselves to silently push us together… asking us lots of way to personal questions. They were more directed toward Blaine than either of us. "So… Kurt… dolphin?" Demi asked nodding toward Blaine. He looked terribly confused. "Ugh… yes Demi… now stop prying," I hissed at her with my best bitch glare. She returned it with her better bitch smile… I need to have her teach me how to do that. "Blaine, walk with me, we need ice cream, right now," and she pulled him out the door. "Alright, spill white boy," Mercedes said knowingly. I wonder what Demi's doing to Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is written in A.C.D.C's (Demi's) point of view. Just warning you first, so you don't get confused.**

Chapter 5:

We walked out of the restaurant. "So what are those two gonna talk about?" Blaine asked in a goofy, nosy kind of way. "The real question is, what are we gonna talk about?" I asked him. He seemed confused. "So what does dolphin mean…?" He inquired curiously. "Gay…" she said smiling. "Oh… you're not like homophobic are you?" he asked nervously. "Me? Of course not!" I laughed. "All I want to know, is what you're up to, why are you tiptoeing are round Kurt so much?" I asked innocently. I was sure I was smiling. "Oh, what? No… I'm more of a mentor to Kurt… I'm just helping him through things… I don't think of him romantically…" he rambled. "Uh huh… so am I, but you know that, but I don't think of him romantically either… so are you sure about that?" I asked smiling. I could see his cheeks flush; he was embarrassed, even if Kurt was blind to it, I wasn't, they like each other, and it's so obvious. "Did Kurt put you up to this?" he asked sounding really embarrassed. "Actually, no, Kurt is totally blind to the fact that you like him," I said grinning. "I don't like Kurt," he said smiling. "Oh but you do, *youuu loveeee himmm, you loveee himmm*" I sung. "Oh I can see how you are," he said rolling his eyes. "Just admit it, I won't tell him, He needs to come to terms with his own feelings, without my help," I said seriously. "Fine, fine, fineeee, yes I like Kurt, I keep slapping myself in the face for it, I'm supposed to mentor him, but he's so beautiful, and ugh, no, I'm not supposed to like him, but I do," he rambled, getting upset with himself. "I knew it," I chirped. "It's so cutee, aww, it's so cute," I felt my heart melting at all the ridiculous cuteness. "Ohhh stoppp, no, stop being such a girl," he whined. "Never, I'm a women and proud!" she said jokingly smiling. "I see the two of us becoming very good friends A.C.D.C, and as cool as it is to call someone A.C.D.C, I think I'm just gonna call you Demi, it's easier," he said smiling. "I thought so," she smiled and we walked back into the restaurant. Well this would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is written in Mercedes point of view. Just warning you. Again. **

Chapter 6:

"You love that pretty white boy don't you baby?" I asked him more serious than joking. "Cedes' I do not like Blaine… ok so yeah I like him, I can't lie, he's gorgeous," he backtracked. "Does he like you back?" I asked a little more jokingly this time. "I don't think so, he's more like a mentor, which makes it awkward… I feel like I'm in love with a teacher…" he rambled. "Kinky…" I muttered. He shrieked and started to laugh. "Cedes'! I am not kinky! For the love of Gaga why would you say that in public?" his cheeks were turning red, he started to laugh harder. "I love how you suggest I'm kinky, in public, because of feel awkward about liking him!" he started to laugh again. My face went as still as the grave at midnight, poor white boy… he didn't know Blaine was behind him. "Cedes'… what are you looking at…?" he asked slowly and turned around. "Oh my Gaga, tell me you didn't hear that," he said losing all the color in his face. Oh poor little white boy… looking' like you wanna die… "How much of that exactly did you hear Blaine?" he said starting to calm down. "Well I heard 'Cedes'! I am not kinky! For the love of Gaga why would you say that in public?' and 'I love how you suggest I'm kinky, in public, because I feel awkward about liking him!' and that's pretty much it…" Blaine said. He was blushing to. Oh my goodness, the little white boy is in love with my best fabulous frand! How cute? "Oh McQueen I think I just had a heart attack, is that even possible with my diet? Because I think I'm going to have a heart attack, right now," Kurt rambled desperately. Poor Kurt… all the stuff happens to him. Demi was just grinning, really big… she knew Blaine liked him, I could tell. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's shaking hand. "Kurt, I had no idea you felt that way…" he said sounding… dapper? Well there's a word I never thought I would use. Kurt remained silent, poor thing probably was having a heart attack, he hates being embarrassed. "It's only strange because I feel the same exact way… but had no idea you did too…" he said lifting Kurt's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "Really? You feel the same way… I thought you only thought of me as someone you mentor… or just a friend…" Kurt looked nervous, but his face started to color again. "Really," I guess that was all Blaine had to say because before I could even blink they were kissing. Aww. My best guy got himself a man. I'm so proud. To think… all this because I called him kinky.


End file.
